Aftermath: Post-Season 5 Reactions
by Crashingthroughthesnow
Summary: One-Shot The reactions of Anakin and Captain Rex to Ahsoka leaving. If you have a sense of humor like mine, it might just make you laugh. ;)


**Hey, so to pass the time and hopefully help get rid of my writers block, I've taken up writing one-shots. Not all of them are Star Wars, but I figure this is still a good way to get around a block**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, any of it's characters, worlds, ect. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only, and I make no money from it. **BUT**, I do own everything else, copy it without my permission and you **will** regret it.

* * *

Anakin's POV:

I watched as Ahsoka walked away.

Away from the temple, away from the order, and, away from me.

My snips, my Padawan, my most important and difficult assignment...gone.

How could the order just turn their backs on one of their own?! They did more than just turn they backs, they stuck a knife in hers!

How could they almost execute somebody that pledged their life to them, much less somebody innocent of the crime accused?! It sickens me. What's even worse, I will still have to tell the troups.

The men who served under her, the men who treated her as one of their own, as a little sister.

But they're soldiers, soldiers who have orders to follow their command...not who they choose. They'll still fight and die for our cause. Because they don't have any other choice.

Not like Ahsoka.

She had a choice, and she choose life. She choose freedom.

Freedom from fighting, freedom from leadership, even freedom from from her brothers and master.

I see now why she choose to leave.

She had a choice.

She had a reason.

Given the choice, I would probably do the same.

To just go live a life of choice, to just have freedom to be with Padme. It sounds nice.

But nice is not my thing.

I like the fighting, the thrill, and knowing I stand in the gap between the separatist and the innocent. It gives me life.

Yes I see why Ahsoka left, but I also see why I stay.

I hope when I tell the clones, they will feel the same.

* * *

Captain Rex's POV:

I stood the hanger of the Resolute, watching the clones assemble for General Skywalker's important announcement. He's on board yet, but he wanted us all to be there for when he does. I wonder why.

The alarm sounded, signaling the ship carrying the General arrived. We all stood at attention, waiting for Skywalker to saunter down the ramp, probably engaged in some banter with Commander Tano.

Commander Tano.

Ahsoka.

My strong little 'Soka.

How I love her.

In another time, in another universe, we might have been together. A universe where there was no war, and no rules to interfere.

No rules to stop me from loving her.

But it is not that universe. It is ours.

The ramp dropped and General Skywalker walked down it and over to a large cargo crate. The ramp lifted and the ship departed. No Ahsoka.

My heart sunk.

He cleared his throat and began his announcement.

"I'm sure by now, you have noticed that Ahso..." He paused and swallowed, obviously sad.

"That my Padawan did not disembark the ship with me. I'm sure you are all aware of the crimes she was accused of and then cleared. After the trial, Commander Tano was offered a place back in the order, not as a Padawan, but as a knight. She declined."

I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. She declined, she was coming back to serve under the General with us.

By now, happy murmurs had been spreading through the crowd, so far as to one clone calling out,

"So where is she?!"

Skywalker held up his hand, silencing the crowd and continued.

"Commander Tano also refused to take any place among any rank of the Jedi. She left the order. She said she couldn't serve the people who couldn't trust or believe her when she begged them to. She left in peace and wished she could say goodbye to you all personally."

His eyes found mine, and instantly filled with guilt. He must had known how I felt about her.

"That is all"

He stepped down and hurriedly walked away. Clearly shaken by what he had to say.

The rest of us were left standing in shock, confusion, and in my case, heartbreak.

I wanted to drop to the ground and sob. She was gone. Forever.

She was probably already on her way to some far off planet to spend the rest of her life with that Bonteri kid.

The man she loved.

The man she deserved.

Not some broken soldier with a life expectancy that you can count with your fingers.

A single tear rolled down my helmeted cheek as I finally came to the realization that I'd truly lost the most important thing in my life.

Ahsoka.

My Commander.

My kid.

My snips.

My love.

Gone.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV:

I'm free.

* * *

**What? No I'm not crying. Just got something in my eye. :'( It's just such a sad ending. Honesty, I wrote this because I was annoyed that they had her leave the order and then just left it at that! No goodbye or what happened next at all! The only reason this is sad is because I was feeling moody today. Don't be surprised if I write another one similar to this and it has a happy ending more cheesy than like, Cinderella.  
**

**Any who, review/comment please! I love to know what you think!**

**And please, please, please, please go check out my story "These Battle Scars". Once you get past the horrible first couple chapters it gets pretty good! It has nothing to do with this one shot, I just want people to read it. Please! Thanks!**

**The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow**


End file.
